1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable urinal device for bedside and travel use and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to urinate when toilet facilities are unavailable or unreachable with a portable urinal device for bedside and travel use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of urinating apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, urinating apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to urinate are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,913 to Crosby discloses a urinal device with disposable container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,638 to Nye discloses an output commode pan. U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,967 to Sato discloses a toilet utensil. U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,875 to Persson discloses a throw-away receptacle for collection of urine of those confined to bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,779 to Knight discloses personal urinal devices usable by males and females. U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,580 to Amalsad et al. discloses a combination portable children's toilet and toilet trainer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable urinal device for bedside and travel use that is portable in design, is usable by both male and female users, and features a filter for removing an unpleasant scent from a user-expelled urine stream.
In this respect, the portable urinal device for bedside and travel use according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to urinate when toilet facilities are unavailable or unreachable.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable urinal device for bedside and travel use which can be used for allowing a user to urinate when toilet facilities are unavailable or unreachable. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.